


Fears

by KissBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissBaek/pseuds/KissBaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun le teme a las arañas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la traducción de un drabble que publique el año pasado en inglés. Espero que lo disfruten.

Hay muy pocas cosas en este mundo que Baekhyun deteste más que a las arañas.  
Esas escurridizas cosas que están arruinando su perfecta cena con Jongin en el cuarto de hotel en el que se han quedado las últimas dos semanas de sus vacaciones.  
Baekhyun no está muy seguro de como termino sentado en las piernas de su novio al otro lado de la mesa pero tiene bastante certeza de que esa es la araña más grande que ha visto en su no tan corta vida.  
La vio de reojo mientras escalaba el mantel medio segundo antes de saltar de su asiento. Baekhyun la mira atentamente mientras la araña mueve sus ocho patas perezosamente cerca de su abandonada copa de vino.  
Para su terror, el animal cambia su ruta para dirigirse hacia donde Baekhyun deja salir un vergonzoso chillido, sosteniendo la camisa de Jongin como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

 

Jongin no está mucho mejor. Él también les teme a las arañas pero aún así trata de no sacudirse de miedo sin importar cuanto se ha acelerado su respiración.  
Él sabe que entrar en estado de pánico como Baekhyun no le hará ningún bien. La cosa es, que no sabe cómo proceder, la araña es mucho más grade que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. Es, de hecho, lo suficientemente grande como para que Jongin cuente cada uno de sus ojos, y eso es algo nuevo y ligeramente aterrorizante.  
Se quedan congelados unos segundos antes de saltar abruptamente cuando son asustados por un golpe en la puerta hacia la cual Baekhyun sale corriendo.

 

El niño de la habitación de al lado lo saluda con una mirada de devastación y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, todo lo opuesto a la enorme sonrisa que el pequeño traía en el rostro hace unas horas cuando Baekhyun lo vio por última vez jugando en el corredor.  
“Hyung,” Murmura y Baekhyun olvida todo respecto a ciertos horribles insectos invadiendo su habitación, la preocupación pintándose en su rostro. De un momento a otro se encuentra arrodillado con sus brazos alrededor del pequeño con el que Jongin y él han jugado los últimos días. “Hyung, Peter se ha ido.” Solloza el niño en su hombro.  
“¿Peter?” Pregunta Baekhyun para recibir un “mi mascota” de respuesta.  
Es entonces cuando Baekhyun nota la pequeña jaula en el suelo cerca de su zapato. “¿Qué ocurre?” Pregunta la voz de Jongin atrás suyo. El niño levanta la cabeza y en unos pocos segundos encuentra con su mirada algo en la mesa que Baekhyun y Jongin acababan de desocupar.  
En un par de segundos, el pequeño ha atravezado la habitación y toma la enorme araña en sus manos mientras pronuncia “Peter”, sus ojos brillando de alegría para la sorpresa de Jongin y Baekhyun. Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando vuelve su mirada a pareja. Jongin voltea hacia Baekhyun con una pequeña sonrisa que Baekhyun responde pronto con una suya.

 

\-------------------

 

Baekhyun ya está en la cama, jugando en su teléfono cuando Jongin sale de la ducha y deposita un suave beso en sus labios. Baekhyun se mueve hacia un costado dándole espacio a Jongin, quien sin esperar un momento se acurruca a su lado y acaricia su mejilla con sus labios. “Aún no puedo creer que tenga una araña de mascota.” Declara Baekhyun dirigiendo su mirada a Jongin quien tiene una pequeña sonrisa somnolienta.  
“Lo sé,” murmura. “En serio les temes, ¿no es así?” Baekhyun asiente, suspirando.  
“Realmente las detesto.”  
“¿Quién diría que el miedo más grande del grandioso Baekhyun es una araña?” Bromea su novio, ganándose un codazo en las costillas. Jongin ríe ajustando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Baekhyun y enredando sus piernas juntas.  
Baekhyun suspira en el pecho del más alto. Más grande miedo. Si, probablemente diría que las arañas son a lo que más le teme si alguien se lo preguntase, pero ¿lo son realmente? Entonces recuerda los padecimientos antes de su primer álbum. Los momentos en los que no se sintió suficiente, en los que se sintió presionado. La soledad que experimentó de vez en cuando. Y sabe, está muy seguro de que no quiere volver a sentirse así nunca jamás. Le teme a estar, le teme a no ser suficientemente bueno que las arañas se vuelven algo insignificante.  
Jongin suspira “Hyunie” entre sueños y lo abraza aún más fuerte. Los labios de Baekhyun se curvan en una pequeña atontada sonrisa. Jongin está aquí, se recuerda a sí mismo, y todo está bien mientras lo esté. Así que, tras depositar un beso en el pecho de su novio, se va a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
